hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishan
General 'Nishan s is a nerd who attended Hearst High. He is unlocked and admitted into the MC's school at Level 6, after completing the quest, Mission Nerdpossible. Nishan's Story Nishan was introduced in the quest, Mission Nerdpossible after the MC, Autumn and Julian find a spy camera attempting to steal the football team's plays. The MC and Autumn realise that he is the only person capable of hacking Hearst High's system and attempt to recruit him. and was good friends with Sakura before leaving to joining the MC's school. He used to be bullied by Julian and considered Max and Kara to be his friends until he met the MC and realised he was only a "little fish clinging onto the shark's back". Appearance Nishan has black hair in a low-hawk (a shorter hair version of the mohawk hairdo) hairstyle, a dimpled face, brown eyes and dark skin tone. He wears the Level 4 Nerd outfit. His outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update. Personality & Characteristics Being a Nerd, Nishan loves science and anything considered "geeky" or "nerdy." His worst fear is a were-panther with robot legs. He is shown to be timid and quiet, in contrast with Julian. He seems to like Sakura as more than a close friend. His classmate help quest is called Dungeons and Dorkness. He also features in recent quest, Nishan's Birthday, in which classmates help Nishan to have the "best birthday ever". Nishan also is featured in many other quests such as Pi Day, and the Zombie Run. He also has mentioned that his number one choice for university is Rutherford College. Nishan also considers "Wierd Al Yankovic" to be one of the finest musicians of his (Nishan's) generation. Character Relationships Sakura Sakura and Nishan were good friends while they attended Hearst High, but when Nishan transferred and left Sakura they became enemies. However, Sakura forgave Nishan and joined the school. It has also been hinted that Nishan likes Sakura more than a friend. Julian Julian and Nishan are close friends. During their stay at Hearst High it is mentioned that Julian used to bully Nishan even calling him names like Nerditron and Hide and Go Geek but Julian made amends with him by playing chess in the end they finally made up. In Slumber Party Julian mentioned that Nishan and he are going to watch horror movies while the girls are having slumber; They even played a trick on them. Nishan and Julian are now excellent friends. They used to be enemies Pictures NISHAN.png|Nishan Default Outfit Nishanhss.PNG|Nishan Winter Outfit Nishan Summer image.jpg|Nishan Summer Outfit Trivia *In Pandora's Revenge Part 2, Katherine mentions that Nishan's eyes are green, but his eyes in the game are brown. Pixelberry included the ability to change eye colors in their 2015 Christmas update, but even though they changed Wes's, Mia's, and Max's to blue and Koh's to purple, they did not change Nishan's eye color. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nerds Category:Main Story Characters